


Haircut

by lizard_io



Series: Bad South Park drabbles/one shots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kind of gay but not really, M/M, Tweek has fabulous hair btw, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_io/pseuds/lizard_io
Summary: In his defense, it was a pretty damn good haircut





	

**Author's Note:**

> Screeching because there wasn't supposed to be more of these

That was the best haircut to ever graze his eyes.

Craig took moments of his time with Tweek just to look at his new haircut.

So did everyone, though. But his staring was more obvious.

He just tried to eat his lunch peacefully, but that hair was too magnetic for his eyes.

Tweek didn't seem to care, though, but he really had nothing to care about. Because he just knew his hair was the best, literally.

Rumors started very quickly about him getting the haircut just for attention, but it left as quickly as it came, "take that Bebe SteVENSSS" Craig said to himself.

He defended that hair in every way, it was ridiculous once you think about it, but man he loved his hair.

He began to fear that he was beginning to love his hair more then Tweek himself.

But nah, that wouldn't be true even if he genuinely wanted it to be.

Which he didn't, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to learn how to write actual full length stories


End file.
